


Transcendental Suffering

by Kiiratam



Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Smut, Weiss suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Hasn't Weiss suffered enough?Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6. (My BMBLB fic index)(Explicit version ishere.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482356
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	Transcendental Suffering

Just another quiet Saturday at Beacon. Weiss sighed happily, hefting her books. She'd just finished all of her essays, with plenty of time to review them tomorrow, and give them a final revision. Morning practice had gone perfectly, everyone doing exactly what Ruby had told them, the instant she told them. Even if Yang had made some snarky comments - it's not like she would ever stop doing that. They just made Yang _Yang_. And Blake had been all smiles - which was, frankly, a _little_ bit unnerving, but it was good to see her actually happy. She'd left the past where it belonged, and everyone would be better off for it.

  
And Ruby - she'd sat down with Weiss after practice, and they'd gone through the team charter line by line. Weiss had to explain more than she'd thought she'd have to, but Ruby had understood all of it with only a little bit of help. And she'd been very much in favor of the mandatory cookie stockpiles, and had even offered some suggestions that Weiss had added in. Weiss appreciated her different perspective, even if it was a bit more work.

  
Ren and Nora, she thought were off on a date. Maybe Jaune and Pyrrha had gone along too? Weiss dimly recalled something about an ice cream cake shop. They'd definitely mentioned something about a double date. All of them were so cute together. Weiss didn't really understand what had drawn Pyrrha to Jaune, but when she looked that happy - practically glowing - Weiss knew better than to question it. And it meant she didn't have to endure any more guitar 'serenades.' Perfect pitch was _definitely_ a curse.

  
Shifting her books to one hip as she walked down the third-floor hall, Weiss checked her scroll. She had a half-hour block for relaxation, and then it would be time to keep practicing her latest aria. Weiss started running through it as she put her scroll away.

  
_Ich bin Euer Lieden sehr verbunden._

  
She opened the door to her room. And, as was very nearly customary by this point, asked, "Again?"

  
Yang didn't even look the least bit guilty. Just grinned over at her, standing in the middle of the room with Blake's lipstick all over her neck. The curtains weren't even pulled!

  
Blake, at least, was blushing. As well she should, with her legs wrapped around Yang, and her without her blouse. She unhooked her legs and slid off of Yang. But for all the blushing, she wasn't looking away. Or making any move to hide her lacy black bra.

  
Rolling her eyes, Weiss asked, "So, what's the excuse this time? Tonsil inspection? Blake is checking how much her lipstick smudges? Yang, did I interrupt your _totally innocent_ workout?" She set her books down on her desk. _Why bother closing the door? They obviously don't care who sees them._

  
Yang grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling Blake over so they were both standing very close to Weiss. A little too close, given their state. "Quick, Weiss, I need you to check something." Yang gestured vaguely at Blake with her yellow hand. "Isn't she the absolute cutest?"

  
"Um." _This wasn't normally how they reacted._

  
Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, we've talked about this. _You're_ cuter."

  
_I think I see where this is headed._ And, true to Weiss' fears, they both turned to her. Yang asked, "Come on, Weiss, tell us who's cuter."

  
"Um, I-" They both leaned in. "Blake, you're not wearing a shirt. Do you _have_ to get so close?" She was only inches away.

  
Yang nodded. "Don't worry, Weiss." And then she started unbuttoning _her_ blouse. "I can help."

  
"Yang!" Weiss didn't exactly have room to back away. She was practically pressed against her desk. 

  
"Oh, sure, break out the boobs." Blake rolled her eyes again, but she had a wicked grin on her face. "I see how you play this game, Yang. _Cheating_."

  
Yang was halfway down, and Weiss felt her throat catch. And Yang, somehow, impossibly, noticed, because she looked up into Weiss' face, and matched Blake's grin. Deliberately pulled her blouse open, framing her frilly purple bra. "Oh, don't be sore, Blake. After all, they're just fat." She bounced in place, and Weiss put her hands behind her, trying to support herself with the desk. They _were_ just fat. Somehow, knowing that didn't give strength to her knees. "What do you think, Weiss? Cute, huh?"

  
Pulling the ribbon out of her hair, Blake shook her head. "Can't compete with cat ears, Yang." She pointed at hers, flitting them about.

  
Weiss found herself nodding. Cute and sexy _were_ different things. And Blake's ears were adorable. ...Even if she'd never, absolutely never, pet them. 

  
And suddenly, she found Yang beside her, Atlesian arm over her shoulder. "See? I told you she's cuter." 

  
Blake's ears flattened. "Hey, wait a minute!"

  
Weiss heard Yang's grin more than saw it. Mainly because Yang's cleavage was very immediate. **Very** immediate. "Not my fault you forget what we're doing. Too bad, you win, you're cuter. Right, Weiss?"

  
It _was_ pretty hard to argue with that. She nodded.

  
Huffing in anger, Blake stepped closer. Put her hands on both of their hips. "Come on, Yang, she's not in her right mind. She's all bamboobled by you."

  
"I usually go with 'boobstruck.'" Yang put her other arm around Blake's waist, pulling her closer.

  
"I- I-"

  
They both turned to look at her, smiling.

  
Yang asked, arching her back a bit, "Yes, Weiss?"

  
Blake's ears perked up. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

  
"...I want to see more."

  
Laughing, Yang let go of Weiss. "C'mon, Blake, we've got a show to put on." She pulled her girlfriend back into the center of the room. "Just sit your cute butt down, Miss Schnee. And remember, if you want to touch-"

  
Blake looked at her with gleaming golden eyes. "-All you have to do is ask."

  
_Maybe I can push aria practice until after dinner. Then I have two more hours here._

  
She reached up to her school tie. It was getting pretty warm in here...

  
"Hey!" Blake was frowning at her. "No undressing!"

  
"And no touching yourself. That's our job." Yang made a lewd hand motion.

  
Weiss resigned herself to her torture. For as long as she could stand.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes. Even her own subconscious was betraying her, now. She glanced over at Blake, asleep in her own bed. In Mistral. Far away from Beacon, and all the embarrassing moments Weiss had walked in on. 

  
Really, though, this was probably her own fault. Spending all this time scheming, trying to get Blake and Yang back to how they'd been. Not that Weiss had managed to engineer another moment to walk in on. Yet. If having weird, sexual dreams about her friends was the price, she'd pay it to see them happy again.

  
Settling back down again, Weiss closed her eyes. What a ridiculous scenario. Yang had been wearing her new arm, for one. She couldn't believe that her own subconscious paid so little attention to details. Absurd. And neither of them were _that_ blatant. It wasn't like this was pornographic material. If her brain was determined to serve it to her, couldn't it just try a little harder?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't have encyclopedic knowledge of German opera librettos, the line Weiss thinks is from Strauss' Der Rosenkavalier. The aria itself is [here.](https://youtu.be/dVOSo8EbQqI)


End file.
